


These Are A Few of Dean’s Favourite Things

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They all involve Cas.





	These Are A Few of Dean’s Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Unprompted fic for the meme.

One

Cas has this way of looking innocent and fuck-ready at the same time. Like when Dean drops innuendos that even he can get and Cas looks down or away and his cheeks colour but all the same it just makes Dean hard. It takes all he’s got not to just have him then and there.  
He begs so nice. That rough voice was just made for it, for how he says Dean’s name, all broken and desperate and there is nothing more fucking perfect in the world.  


Two

Except maybe Cas’s body. Not the whole thing, though Dean won’t deny he’s come just from letting his mind picture Cas slowly baring skin for him, inch by gorgeous inch. No, it’s the way Cas’s body seems made to fit him. The curve of his hip, the hollow of his throat, those wrists. Even inside Cas is just right, a glove almost made to measure for Dean’s fingers and dick and whatever else he thinks of.  


Three

The way Cas looks with Dean’s hand over his mouth, thumb to one side and fingers the other, gagging him and holding him down at the same time. The indescribable pain in those eyes as they plead with him and Dean just keeps going.  


Four

And the way he still shivers when Dean looks at him, even with Sam between them, the hand holding the gun shaking as he points it at his big brother. Like Cas knows there could be a whole fucking army standing there, and Dean could still do with him whatever the hell he wants. It’s a good look on Cas. A mingling of terror and resignation.

It’s a look Dean will see again.


End file.
